We're not Out of the woods
by Ghiinii
Summary: ¿Que harías si conocieras al amor de tu vida y de repente tu pasado te persigue? toda tu vida te la pasaste huyendo de tu pasado solo tu y tu hermana y la que ahora es tu madre saben quien eres tu en realidad, decidieron tomar una vida nueva en Japón y todo iba como lo planeabas hasta que lo conociste a él. Él lo cambio todo y tu cambiaste el de él. (AominexOC's)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas Tardes a todas!**

 **Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que tenía ya un poco estructurada, solo termine anoche de agregarles unas cosas y enante a editarlo, si hay algún error, pues están en todo su derecho de comunicármelo,** **ojala lo lean y me regalen más reviews**

 **La historia bueno trata sobre Una chica que conoce a un chico y se enamoran y son felices para siempre (?)(?)... bueno yo no soy tan buena dando finales felices, ya que si leen mi otra historia se darán cuenta que tiendo a hacer la personalidad de mis personajes sufridas y siempre tiene que ver a causa o culpa de los hombres, probablemente porque yo soy así un poco, en fin es profunda la historia, quizás me demore un seguir publicando los siguientes capítulos ya que como dije es profunda y es cosa de escribir y editar después para que quede como quiero, apenas este es el primer capitulo espero les gusto y espero poder ver reviews,** **sino creo que renunciare a crear más historias** **! ~Ok no no lo hare solo es bromita, pero si quisiera reviews.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes de Kuroko no basket son de mi autoría, le pertenecen a su respectivo mangaka que creó esta hermosa historia** **Norecuerdaelnombre** **solo los uso por placer de entretenerlos y crear más historias!**

Tocó el timbre de salida y tomaste tus cosas y te fuiste de la escuela, ya faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro, aun tenías tiempo así que decidiste comer algo en el restaurante más cercano donde pudieras comer unas ricas hamburguesas de queso, al llegar ordenaste y te atendieron rápido, te sentaste en los asientos que están en la ventana amplia del restaurantes.

Mientras comías tu hamburguesa, unos muchachos, alrededor de tu mismo grado se pararon enfrente del vidrio a comer unos helados te dio curiosidad porque ya habías visto ese uniforme antes.

¿…Teiko…? – susurraste. Uno de ellos llamo mucho tu atención, sonreía mucho y en cuestión era muy diferente a los otros.

Eeeh Sasha ¿Qué ves? –pregunto una chica de cabello rubio, sentada al lado tuyo, sorprendida al acto giraste.

Ehhh… ¿yo?, estaba viendo unos chicos que estaban afuera – dijo. No es gran cosa, pero se veían imponentes para ser niños de mi misma edad.

A unos o a uno ¿? – pregunto la rubia un poco curiosa ya que ella vio cómo su atención paso de los chicos a solo uno de ellos, haciendo que se sonrojara- hahahaha Sasha eres demasiado fácil de predecir, ¿te gusta?

Ehhh, como me va a gustar, si apenas lo vi y quizás no lo vuelva a ver – dije con un suspiro resignado a no volver a ver al chico ese. Si, algo te había atraído de ese chico moreno aunque no sabías que, pero igual no lo volverías a ver

Emmm si tienes razón, pero que pasaría si…-

Allí va de nuevo con sus imaginaciones locas- ya para Elizabeth, no pasara nada – con un suspiro y desaliento… _era tan lindo, es la primera vez que veo un chico tan lindo en Japón_ \- Bueno vámonos ya que Mamá nos está esperando

No es que me gustara o me haya enamorado de él, es solo que de todos me llamo la atención y solo eso, pero conociendo a Elizabeth, ella es así, siempre fue así desde que nos conocimos en el kínder, recuerdo que estaba leyendo un cuento y ella se me acerco diciéndome que el niño de enfrente me estaba mirando mucho y era solo que el libro que estaba leyendo era su cuento favorito y Elizabeth lo malinterpreto todo y yo con la inocencia de un niño me lo creí, que vergüenza pase cuando le pregunte si gustaba de mí y que aun éramos muy niños para pensar en eso, la cara del chico fue algo que nunca supero.

Conozco a Elizabeth desde el Kínder, pero por cosas de la vida y de nuestras familias ahora somos hermanas, para Elizabeth es cosa del destino que nos quiso juntas y le agradece mucho a Dios por eso, ya que ambas provienen de familias importantes, pero para mí es diferente no es que me lleve mal con ella es todo lo contrario, sino mi padre y mis abuelos son los culpables de esta situación.

 **~~Hace 8 Años~~**

Mami, mami, sabes que tengo una amiga que es muy seria, bueno en realidad es muy retraída – dijo la pequeña niña de ojos azules- pero me agrada mucho porque es la única que me ha hablado.

Si mi niña y eso ¿Por qué no te hablan en el salón? – pregunto la madre de la niña, era muy hermosa y elegante, era de cabello largo rubio como el de su hija, muy alta y refinada era como de la nobleza, pero era una joven humilde que trabajaba en el centro de la capital de London en el Trafalgar Square Post Office.

Ella era supervisora en el departamento de finanzas es madre soltera y vivía en un apartamento cerca de su trabajo, le fue difícil sacar a delante a su hija ella sola y pagar la renta del apartamento, pero lo ha logrado, gracias a que el padre de la niña no fue tan irresponsable y la ayudo en todo lo que tenía que ver con Elizabeth, da gracias a Dios por eso, muchas de sus amigas la envidiaban o sino le comentan cosas como "porque el padre no vive con ustedes" o "te ganaste la lotería ese hombre es un ricachón", la verdad no le gustaba responder preguntas como esas porque es muy complicado y lo otro es que fue un encuentro fortuito y después de eso no se vieron más hasta el embarazo.

Si provenía de familia Adinerada, es poco decir, muy adinerada es una de las familias más importantes y poderosas en Europa mucho después de la familia real de Inglaterra y eso, pero nunca tuvo un interés monetario como la familia del padre de su hija creía, simplemente se dio y ya.

Ese día ella estaba charlando con Elizabeth de 6 añitos que iba a su segunda semana de clases en la escuela St. Scholastica's Primary School y le comento que estaba feliz porque ya tiene una amiga, estaba tan feliz de que su hija estuviera feliz, pero no sabía en su totalidad quien era esa niña, pero esperaba conocerla pronto, hoy era un día en el que los padres tenían reuniones con los maestros así que tuvo que pedir unas horas libres a su jefe para hablar con los maestros.

Bueno, no lo sé mami – dijo la niña con el dedo índice en su boquita tratando de descifrar por qué- será porque ¿soy rubia? A veces unas niñas me llaman muñeca de trapo y me sacan la lengua – dijo agachando la cabeza.

Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? – Dijo la mamá preocupada, _es su niña y nadie se la toca y mucho menos la van a ofender_ \- no te preocupes hoy hablare con sus padres y con tu maestra, me dices quienes son ¿okay?

No mami, ya no te tienes que preocupar, mi amiga ya las puso en su lugar, ella me defendió, es grandiosa ¿no? Y es muy bonita –dijo con una sonrisa, amaba ver esa sonrisa que la llenaba de fuerzas para seguir luchando- quisiera ser tan fuerte como ella – la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de la pequeña.

Y ¿Por qué dices eso? Tú también eres fuerte –noto como su hija cambio el gesto de su rostro, pero no quiso preguntarle porque.

Es que ella me cuenta que sus abuelos son muy malos con su mamá y a veces con ella y que su padre no puede hacer nada, ella sufre bastante mami ¿Qué puedo hacer? –pregunto la pequeña niña

Bueno por ahora solo ofrécele tu amistad de seguro ella se sentirá mejor así ¿no? – y vio como la niña con un gesto de su cara acepto.

Ya estaban en la entrada de la escuela, pero estaba lleno de padres, es una primaria, pero aun así los padres eran muchos, así que formaron la fila para entrar en orden. Cuando formo la fila un hombre alto mucho más que ella se tropezó con ella.

Ahh, lo siento mucho joven, no quise… – el hombre después de hacer una pequeña reverencia de disculpa, alzo los ojos y vio a esa mujer que le había robado el corazón en aquella disco- Marianne ¿eres tú?


	2. The Day wee meet

Buenas noches angelitos ;) se que es tarde, pero me he demorado en publicar el segundo capitulo y eso que tenía la mitad ya hecha, pero bueno ya esta listo el segundo capitulo voy empezar lento ya que la historia si será larguita así que espero tengan mucha calma . este año vienen con todo mis profesores de la universidad y mi lapt me esta dando problemitas así que he terminado la otra parte de este capitulo en mi celular! Espero les guste y disculpen de verdad mi gramática y ortografía.

 **Aclaraciones:** a ver primero que los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no son míos, sino hubiesen mas temporadas uwu.

Cursiva: son los pensamientos que los personajes tienen

El tiempo que uso en la mitad del capitulo es desde que Aomine empieza a cambiar su personalidad y su pasión al básquet

* * *

Otra cosita las ciudades que ponga están realmente investigados por internet así que me tome mi tiempo en buscar una ciudad de Japón que me quedara a una hora de Tokio. Todo lo que incluya parques, colegios , sitios turísticos son reales, claro a excepción de los colegios que aparecen en la serie.

Cualquier otra dudas que tengan me mandan un mensaje!.

Ah y gracias a la personita que me dio una estrellita gracias de verdad, eso me da a entender que alguien leyó me novela y le gusto y a las que me leen y no me dan estrellitas por lo usual no tiendo a pedirles que lo hagan con tal de que lean mi historia soy feliz ya que me sale cuantos me han visto así que aun así no escapan de mí fantasmitas :P

* * *

Alexxander ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo la rubia al hombre que es el padre de su niña- Elizabeth – cuando giro a donde su niña estaba no la vio- Elizabeth, Elizabeth – hasta que la localizo hablando con una niña y se dio cuenta que era la amiguita de la que hablaba.

Parece que está hablando con mi hija – dijo el hombre al ver donde estaban sus dos hijas- al parecer son muy amiguitas, Sasha me conto de su amiga, cuando menciono su nombre y apellido, me sorprendí mucho, pero me alegre –dijo el hombre con una mezcla de felicidad y de preocupación.

Todo lo contrario que Marianne, ella estaba más que preocupada por la situación cuando sepan la verdad, no quería que eso pasara, ella sabía que el hombre que una vez amo iba a tener otra hija que iba a nacer primero que la de ella, pero jamás pensó que se iban a encontrar en la misma escuela aunque el padre es el que paga la escuela de las dos aun así no sospecho que podía meter a su hija en la misma escuela que Elizabeth.

Lo siento es solo que quisiera que Sasha conociera a su hermanita, ella, tu sabes es hija única de mi esposa – dijo el hombre sobando su cabeza un poco nervioso por la situación.

No te preocupes, no me molesta, pero me hubieras avisado, tienes mi numero – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, estaba feliz- pero y ¿tu madre sabe?

No ella no sabe… _y espero que no se entere_ – rogo en su interior el hombre muy asustado, él sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer sus padres si se enteran que aún está en contacto con Marianne.- como daría porque Elizabeth supiera que soy su padre, es tan hermosa, se parece a Ti y mucho.

Te sonrojaste bastante él fue el único hombre con el que estuviste íntimamente y no podías negar que te enamoraste de él, pero por causa de tener ya una esposa y futura familia y unos padres muy poderosos preferiste alejarte de él y dejar todo en un pequeño desliz de los dos.

Deja de decir estupideces Alexxander – dijo mirando a las dos niñas, mientras avanzaba en la fila- Sasha se parece mucho a ti en tus ojos, sonrisa, incluso en tu cabello saco todo de ti.

Pasaste a la reunión de maestros, todos tenían muy buena apreciación de tu hija y agrado sobre ella, además que su comportamiento es el mejor después de el de Sasha, estabas muy feliz.

-Ese día fue el comienzo del final-

Han pasado ya 8 años de eso, aún ninguna de las dos ha superado ese trauma de la infancia, pero te alegras de que ambas estén vivas y sanas aunque el dolor sigue allí, Elizabeth y Sasha podrán disimularlo muy bien, pero aun así cada vez que la miras a los ojos puedes ver el dolor que hay en ellos.

Se mudaron a Japón hace unos tres meses, ya tenías un trabajo estable con el que poder mantener a las niñas, aun eran pequeñas para trabajar, pero Sasha ya estaba determinada al año que viene trabajar en un Maid y no podías hacer nada, esa niña ha madurado muy rápido y no es de esperarse después de lo que vivió siendo aún una niña y de Tu pequeño retoño también decidió seguir los pasos de Sasha, bueno es su hermana mayor, ya ellas lo saben todo, pero como no se parecen las personas suelen pensar que son amigas y ellas no se sienten mal con eso, les gusta y así mejor nadie tendría que preguntar, el cómo y por qué y el cuándo y se evitaría recordar "eso" es por eso que a todos le dicen que son amigas de la infancia, al final no es mentira así fue que comenzaron.

Me voy –dijo a su jefe de finanzas- Mañana me quedo uno poco más tarde señor Akashi – te despediste y retiraste.

Tomaste un taxi para llegar más rápido a tu casa para preparar la comida de las niñas, ya tenían 13 años no podías creerlo, como han crecido mucho en estos últimos 8 años, suspirastes a tus adentros y se preguntó ¿Qué hubiese pasado si todo hubiese sido tan diferente a como paso?

Quizás Alexxander estuviera vivo criandolas a ellas y tu muerta o quizás la madre de Sasha seria la que se quedara con las niñas, pero conociéndola por dinero es capaz de darles las niñas a sus abuelos, no te gustaría esa ultima opción. Una pequeña, pero profunda lagrima salieron de sus ojos y recorrieron toda tu cara al recordar que eso nunca pasara, porque todo fue tan diferente a como te hubiese gustado que hubiesen sidos las cosas, tu, las niñas y Alexxander vivos, si tan solo hubiesen salido más temprano, quizás él estaría vivo.

Te lamentastes y caístes en el sillón, sollozando por los amargos recuerdos que dejo esa epóca, ahora lo único que puedes pedirle a Dios es que nunca las encuentren y puedan rehacer sus vidas.

Hola Mami ¿Por qué estas tirada en el sillón? – pregunto tu más grande tesoro. Elizabeth

Te secastes como pudistes las lagrimas- ah estaba orando porque llegaran sanas y salvas… _Que bueno que estaba de rodillas en el sillon_ – Dijo parándose del sofá.

¿Qué vamos a comer Marianne? –dijo Sasha mirando hacia los retratos que estaban en la pared.

Aun me sigue llamando así, pero no puedo obligarla a que me diga mamá siempre solo lo hace cuando extraña a su padre o esta muy feliz que se le sale – Hmmm, Aun no se, pero que dices si me ayudan ¿ah? – dijo emocionada

Esta Bien Mami –dijo Elizabeth. – Y Sasha deberías de llamarle Mamá, ella ahora es nuestra madre – _Enante en el restaurante la llamo mamá, será que…_ la interrumpierón.

Ah si a veces se me olvida decirlo – dijo la chica de cabello lila ondulado- Hagamos Lasañas.

Las tres estuvieron de acuerdo y tomaron los ingredientes de la refrigeradora y cada un se puso a prepararla. Caundo ya estuvo lista la Lasaña se dispusieron a comer, arreglaron la mesa, se repartieron cada una sus pedazos como era mucho guardarón para el día siguiente de la escuela y oraron agradeciendo los alimentos

Cuando acabaron de comer cada una fregó su palto y Sasha prendió la televisión y por lo general siempre estaba en el canal de las noticias, apretó el botón de cambiar canal y siguió hasta que Elizabeth la interrumpió.

Sasha la semana que viene hay una feria en Tokio -dijo Elizabeth al parecer estaba emocionada de ir a ella siempre le han gustado esas cosas- unas amigas irán conmigo ¿Quieres ir? – me pregunto.

Mmm… -me quede pensando, mientras veía la pantalla de la tv y sin querer me quede viéndola cuando apareció lo que parecía la descripción de un jugador de basquetbol que al ver su imagen te aprecio a verlo visto antes…- ¿Aomine Daiki? – repetiste lo que vistes en la tv acordándote del chico moreno que vistes hace unas horas en el restaurante.

Un pequeño color carmesí aparecía en tus mejillas atrayendo la atención de las dos mujeres que viven contigo.

Sasha esta enamorada – dijo la rubia cantando- Si tu abuela conociera esos gustos tuyos…- hizo un gesto de "te mataría" con su mano.

¿Ehh? Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie – un poco más sonrojada que antes- y mi abuela nunca sabrá nada- dijiste seria.

Aunque intentes sonar seria Sasha – continuo Marianne riéndose un poco, pero no en sentido de burla- tus ojos dicen lo contrario, se están creciendo muy rápido – Dijo lamentándose de lo ultimo dicho.

Aun no me has respondido – dijo con los cachetes inflados.

Ah… bueno esta bien, iré. – dijiste prestando atención al partido. Eliza se sentó al lado tuyo .

Iban en el tercer tiempo del partido y el equipo contrario estaba luchando por anotar un punto, pero cada intento que hacían era por gusto, ya que si se acercaban al área de la canasta era impedido por los poderosos brazos del peli-lila y si intentaban hacer un pase rápido un chico que no veía jugar daba unos pases invisibles y allí aparecía el moreno agarrando el balón y corriendo hacia la canasta, el numero 7 del equipo contrario intento impedirle continuar, pero le fue imposible hacerlo, ya que el moreno agilizo su velocidad que el muchacho no pudo reaccionar ni siquiera y anotaron dos puntos más. Tocó el timbre de descanso de los dos equipos.

Waooo -exclamaste sorprendida al ver la intensidad del juego – son… son grandiosos

Siiii -dijo sorprendida tu hermana sin despegar la vista de la pantalla- el…el de pelo verde -al instante se sonrojo.

Aja, más rápida que los piojos -dijiste un poco triunfante riéndote – Aaah me voy a dormir Eliza, tengas buenos sueños igual a ti Mamá, las quiero mucho – dijiste con una sonrisa.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en shock.

La semana siguiente todo transcurrió normal fueron a la escuela, ayudaron en la casa e hicieron sus tareas hasta el viernes que era el día de la feria que tanto Elizabeth había esperado, ese día tu preparaste tu ropa, te distes una duche en agua caliente y te lavaste el cabello. Cuando acabaste te terminaste de arreglar y se despidieron de su madre, salieron temprano para poder disfrutar del panorama de Tokio ya que viven a una hora y 12 minutos en Atsugi, en la prefectura de Kanagawa y nunca habían estado en Tokio por bastantes horas así que como comenzaba a las diez de la mañana y a la noche había un evento especial de fuegos artificiales y Elizabeth quería verlos con sus amigas, trataste de no tomarle importancia a ese único detalle que no querías ver.

Eliza – llamaste a la rubia que estaba leyendo la guía de Tokio – sabes que no me debes de dejar sola en ese momento ¿verdad?

Claro Sasha, no te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro – en ningún momento te dejare.

 _Eso espero, pero conociéndola…_ -Pensaste. Igual te mantendrías en contacto con ella por el celular, ya que quedaron en que ella iba a pasar un tiempo con sus amigas y bueno yo quedaría sola por allí.

 _Si, forever alone_ -un aura negra empezó a emanar alrededor de ti después que tu hermana te dejara allí en la entrada de la feria.

Caminaste por varias tiendas y te paraste en una que decía "Encéstala y ganaras" viste la canasta y te acordó al partido de la semana pasada, de tan solo pensarlo, te entraron ganas de participar. Tomaste la cantidad que requerías para jugar. Tenias tres oportunidades para encestar, de las tres todas las fallaste.

Bueno… era de esperarse eso -Suspiraste con un poco de frustración ya que querías el peluche de pantera, si era tu animal favorito- y eso que me esforcé por ese peluche.

Aomind-kun ¿Qué miras? -Dijo Momoi trantando de ver, pero el moreno se lo impedía.

Nada Satsuki -dijo viendo hacia el stand de basquetbol.- Vamos – la peli-rosa lo siguio.

Estando alli Aomine pidio un ticket para el y uno para Momoi a lo que Kuroko se les une el trio se dispone a competir entre ellos tres, obviamente el moreno fue el que gano y reclamo al peluche de pantera.

Tetsu -hablo Aomine –¿Eres idiota o que?

Aomine-kun tus palabras son muy ofensivos -dijo Kuroko como si nada hubiese pasado- modera tu vocabulario, ademas no hize algo de lo que me arrepienta simplemente estaba siendo justo.

Ah Aomine-kun deberías de hacerle caso a Kuroko-kun -dijo Satsuki sonrojada- ahh por eso que no tienes novia Aomine-kun.

Y no la quiero -dijo irritado por las quejas de esos dos- yo solo busco a alguien que me complazca.

Aomine-kun -llamo kuroko al moreno- Mejor quédate solo -dijo con su cara de poker face.

¡Maldito Tetsu! -exclamo el moreno a toda voz haciendo que todos se giraran sus miradas a ellos.

Baja la voz Aomine-kun -dijo El peli-celeste buscando asientos donde sentarse para comer- allá hay uno y esta vacío, vayamos.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia los puestos y se sentaron en la mesa sobrando así una sola silla.

Iba silbando Sasha con su ensalada griega y unos pollos guisados con papas fritas.

Ahh que rico… _tenia mucha hambre_ -ya sentada te disponías a comer cuando vistes que tenias compañía- disculpen, pero ¿Qué hacen sentados aquí? -ruborizada al ver que el moreno estaba alli, el mismo que vio en el restaurante.

Sentados -dijo el moreno tomando un pedazo de pollo de tu plato. ¿Que mas va a ser?

Ehhh ….-una arrugas en tu frente empezaron a notarse (asi como las de Hyuga o de anime) desde cuando te he dado confianza para que toques mi plato.

Oye, no te tienes que enojar, solo quería probar -dijo el moreno.

Aomime-kun ¿eres idiota o que? -dijo Kuroko con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.- cuando quieres algo lo debes pedir, no tomarlo como si fuera algo tuyo.

Testuuu! -Dijo alzando un poco la voz- si no me vas a ayudar mejor cállate.

Ya cállense y déjenme comer -dijo la muchacha irritada- por cierto soy Sasha, ya yo se quienes son ustedes así que no se tienen que presentar – dijo presentándose ante ellos.

* * *

 **Mmm este es el segundo capitulo, el tercero yaa viene en camino. No veo ni un solo reviews me decepciona, pero bueno quede en promocionar esta historia en face y se me ha olvidado xD bueno aun no pierdo las esperanzas!**

 **Saludos, Dios las bendiga en abundancia**


End file.
